


Судьба иногда похожа на снежную бурю

by Azure_Cosmea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Figure Skater Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Pianist Derek Hale, Serendipity AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Cosmea/pseuds/Azure_Cosmea
Summary: За два дня до Рождества Дерек встретил Стайлза в кофейне. И, хотя ни один из них не был заинтересован в новых отношениях, они провели незабываемый вечер вместе, а затем разошлись. В следующие несколько лет Стайлз участвует в Олимпиаде, Дерек объезжает со своим концертом всю планету, но оба помнят. Затем, двенадцать лет спустя, ровно за два дня до Рождества, Дерек вновь встречает Стайлза в той же самой кофейне.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Судьба иногда похожа на снежную бурю

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [sometimes fate is like a small snowstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793290) by [thepsychicclam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/pseuds/thepsychicclam). 



> Название фика - отсылка к произведению Харуки Мураками “Кафка на пляже”:  
> “Судьба иногда похожа на песчаную бурю, которая все время меняет направление. Хочешь спастись от нее – она тут же за тобой. Ты в другую сторону – она туда же.”

Дерек запомнил события давно минувших дней примерно так:

День, предшествующий Сочельнику. Ему было двадцать четыре года, жил он в Нью-Йорке и играл в одноименном филармоническом оркестре. Он только-только получил магистерскую степень в Джуллиарде, и музыкальные критики New York Times отметили его талант весьма высоко: “Дерек Хейл – один из самых многообещающих концертных пианистов, что мы встречали за последнее время”. 

Но все это не имело значения. Он находился в Саксе (прим.пер.: американская сеть магазинов элитных товаров) и пытался найти шарф для Лоры. Гребаный шарф.  
На деле это не должно было вызвать никаких трудностей, это ведь, как никак, всего лишь шарф. Однако Лора хотела не абы какой, а дизайнерский шарф, так что Дерек был решительно настроен купить его. У Лоры было трое детей, дом в ипотеку на севере штата и работа, на которой давали двухнедельный отпуск раз в год, а зарплаты едва ли хватало на то, чтобы оплатить ежемесячные платежи за пресловутую ипотеку. Она водила ту же машину, что и в колледже и, вероятно, не сможет поменять ее на другую, пока не обеспечит всех своих детей их собственными автомобилями. Ее муж был хорошим парнем, но являлся госслужащим и зарабатывал столько же, сколько и Лора. Они были всем довольны и счастливы, но у нее не хватало денег на покупку дорогих шарфов. Она едва могла наскрести хотя бы на дешевый. 

У Дерека же деньги имелись. Он только что вернулся из тура по стране и благодаря ему и филармонии обладал достаточной суммой на покупку модного дизайнерского шарфа для сестры. Дерек уже успел купить Коре сумку, стоимость которой превышала цену его первой машины, и оплатил родителям путевку класса “люкс” на Гавайи. 

Он был одинок, успешен и материально обеспечен. И хотел побаловать членов своей семьи. Так что да, он пришел в Сакс за два дня до Рождества и беспомощно смотрел на всевозможные виды шарфов перед собой. 

– Жене или девушке? – задал Дереку вопрос кто-то, стоящий позади него. Дерек обернулся и увидел парня. На нем была надета футболка, а поверх нее – безразмерный кардиган, из-под вязаной шапочки торчали во все стороны волосы. – Шарф, – указал парень на витрину перед Дереком.   
– Мимо оба раза.  
– Любовнице?

Дерек недовольно хмыкнул, оскорбленный одним только намеком. Но лицо парня имело добродушное выражение, легкие искорки озорства затронули его удивительно яркие глаза. Тот просто поддразнивал его. 

– Я вот выбираю для своей подруги, Лидии. Она кастрирует меня, если я куплю не тот шарф, но, чувак, они же все одинаковые. Как я должен выбирать?  
– Читаешь мои мысли, – Дерек с недовольным видом повернулся к стойке с шарфами.

Он уже готов был звонить Коре и просить совета у нее, как парень вновь задал вопрос:

– Так что, для кого выбираешь? – Дерек вновь взглянул на парня, слегка приподняв бровь. – Я мог бы предположить, что ты ищешь для себя, знаю я некоторых таких парней, на которых подобные шарфы будут смотреться просто изумительно, но что-то подсказывает мне, что ты не один из них. Уж больно ты похож на тех холеных красавчиков с Уолл-стрит, которые таким заниматься не будут.  
– Сестре.  
– Ты покупал своей девушке что-то более изысканное, нежели это? Ну, я имею в виду, что раз уж ты сестре покупаешь шарф за пятьсот баксов…  
– Нет у меня девушки, – отрезал Дерек. Не хватало ему еще тратить время на болтовню со всякими детьми. Парень выглядел так, словно только что вышел из студенческого общежития. Дереку было плевать, насколько милым был этот самый ребенок.  
– В следующий раз можешь купить ей шарф за пятьсот долларов, – Дерек вновь оглянулся на него, парень вовсю ухмылялся. Затем он ткнул в сторону одного из шарфов, имевшего довольно простую черно-белую расцветку, и сказал: – Бери классику, ни одна не устоит, – после этих слов он ушел, оставив Дерека пялиться ему вослед.

Что это было? Дерек покачал головой, затем взял тот самый шарф, на который указал незнакомец, и подобрал к нему подходящие перчатки, а еще духи, чтобы приблизиться к той сумме, которую он потратил на Кору, после чего с облегчением покинул переполненный людьми магазин.

Зимний воздух был холодным и колючим, потому Дерек укутался поплотнее в свое пальто и пошел по улице, проходя несколько зданий и Старбаксов в них, чтобы наконец зайти в местную кофейню. Здесь подавали самый вкусный латте на Манхеттене, а мятный латте был у них сезонным напитком. Сегодня ему хотелось побаловать себя чем-нибудь вкусненьким.

Ожидая кофе, краем глаза он уловил движение. Каково же было его удивление, когда в подошедшем человеке он узнал парнишку из магазина. Дерек подозрительно сощурился.

– Воу, – парень поднял руки в защитном жесте. – Я сюда пришел раньше тебя, видишь? – он указал на столик в углу кафе, на котором стояла чашка кофе и лежала та самая вязаная шапочка. – Мир тесен.  
– Это уж точно.  
– Итак, – Стайлз указал на пакет в руке Дерека, пока бариста передавал тому латте. – Что ты в итоге выбрал?  
– Шарф.  
Парень закатил глаза.  
– Какой именно?  
– Не знаю, взял первый попавшийся с полки.  
– Пожалуйста, не говори только, что ты действительно так сделал, – Дерек фыркнул и направился к двери. – Эй, подожди! – парень подскочил к столу, взял свое пальто, шарф, шапку и кофе, а затем последовал за Дереком на улицу. И Дерек был вовсе не против, что бы это ни значило. – Я Стайлз, кстати.  
– Дерек.

Стайлз надел шапку и широко улыбнулся.

– Ну-ка, покажи шарф, который ты купил сестре, – Дерек вздохнул и послушно отдал ему пакет с покупками. Стайлз раскрыл его и рассмеялся. – Ты купил шарф, который выбрал я! Крутяк. Я так хорошо знаю женщин, что являюсь парнем мечты. Ну, для женщин. Может быть, и для парней, не знаю. Обычно парни не очень увлечены теми же вещами, что и девчонки. Ладно, встречался я как-то с парнем, который выглядел, как элитная шлюха, но я не могу себе позволить покупать настолько дорогие вещи. Он даже оскорбился из-за того, что я купил свою футболку в Таргете (прим.пер.: магазины розничной торговли).

Стайлз отдал ему пакет, Дерек не нашелся, что ответить на его монолог. Вероятно, это – самая странная вещь, которую ему когда-либо говорили.

– Ты купил шарф? – поинтересовался Дерек.  
– Не-а, Лидия знает, что я не могу такое купить.  
– Тогда для чего ты рассматривал шарфы в том магазине? – Дерек был немного сбит с толку. Стайлз посмотрел на него как на идиота.  
– Разве это не очевидно? Я флиртовал с тобой. И Лидию использовал, как предлог, – Дерек моргнул. Стайлз покраснел и в смущении уставился себе под ноги. – Послушай, извини, если обидел тебя или разозлил. Я просто буду…  
– Я не в обиде.

Стайлз поднял голову.

– Правда? – Дерек кивнул, и губы Стайлза растянулись в очередной улыбке. И да, от нее что-то словно перевернулось в животе Дерека. – Отлично.

Некоторое время они шли по улице в молчании. Дерек понятия не имел, что говорить. На самом деле он таким не занимался – не знакомился с новыми людьми, не заигрывал с ними, у него банально не хватало времени на отношения. Он вновь и вновь прокручивал эти мысли у себя в голове, и уже готов был сказать Стайлзу, что был рад их встрече и все такое, как тот внезапно выпалил:

– Пойдем посмотрим на елку в Рокфеллер-центре.  
– Что?  
– Я еще ее не видел. Тебе может пригодиться моя помощь в покупке суперстильной пары обуви для твоей сестры, – подколол его Стайлз. Дерек рассмеялся.  
– На самом деле твое предложение очень даже актуально.  
– Чувак, я обожаю выбирать обувь, – Стайлз схватил его за руку и потянул за собой. – Пошли.

Дерек позволил себя утянуть в самую гущу людей. Через несколько домов они увидели Рокфеллер-центр. У Стайлза была уверенная хватка, и Дерек мог чувствовать тепло его тела даже сквозь перчатки. Он смеялся над Стайлзом, как ловко тот лавировал в толпе покупателей, безошибочно уворачивался от столкновений и выкрикивал извинения, если случайно пихал кого-то.

Дерек чувствовал легкое головокружение – он никогда не делал ничего подобного. Никогда не бегал по многолюдным улицам Нью-Йорка, не встречал незнакомцев и уж точно не давал им вот так спокойно утащить за собой, он всегда придерживался своих планов и не делал ничего спонтанного. Это был, наверное, самый безумный поступок в его жизни.

К тому времени, как они оказались у главного входа, Дерек уже раскраснелся, а на лице светилась широчайшая улыбка. Стайлз оглянулся на него и остался очень доволен, увидев выражение его лица.

– Дай угадаю, – хмыкнул он, – вряд ли ты часто бегаешь по оживленной улице.  
– И как же ты понял? – саркастично отозвался Дерек.  
– Готов поклясться, что ты бегаешь полумарафоны, но никогда – ради развлечения, – улыбнулся Стайлз.  
– А ты?

Стайлз фыркнул.

– Во-первых, я не бегаю; а во-вторых, у меня на такие вещи почти и времени-то нет, – он пошел дальше, все еще продолжая держать Дерека за руку.  
– Никогда не видел эту елку, – признался Дерек, когда они встали возле катка и уставились на огромную ель на другой стороне.  
– Почему? Ты ненавидишь Рождество или что? – спросил Стайлз. Дерек пожал плечами.  
– Всегда слишком занят. Потом выезжаю за город, чтобы отпраздновать Рождество с семьей.  
– Звучит здорово, – улыбаясь, сказал Стайлз. – Мой папа живет в Калифорнии, и мы видимся с ним очень редко.  
– Мне жаль.  
– Да ничего, все нормально. Завтра рано утром я лечу к нему повидаться, – Стайлз вновь потянул Дерека за руку. – Идем.

Они пошли к дереву, и Дерек чуть сместил руку так, чтобы было удобно переплести их со Стайлзом пальцы. Тот ему улыбнулся, и у Дерека перехватило дыхание. Это уже была не такая широкая ухмылка или ослепительная улыбка, нет, в этот раз она казалась чем-то более интимным.

Когда они дошли до ели, то Дерек думал вовсе не о гирляндах, нет, он смотрел на Стайлза, лицо которого загорелось от восторга, совсем как у ребенка на Рождество. Он не мог отвести взгляда от его глаз, в которых отражался свет огней.

– Фантастически красиво, правда? – спросил Стайлз, обернувшись на Дерека. – Ты когда-нибудь видел подобное великолепие? Оно словно тыщу метров в высоту!  
– Это всего лишь дерево, – пожал плечами Дерек. – Тут есть и более интересные вещи.  
Стайлз толкнул Дерека в грудь.  
– Ты такой зануда, – заявил он, но Дерек увидел легкий румянец на его лице. Он шагнул чуть ближе к Стайлзу, врываясь в его личное пространство. Впервые за время их знакомства тот выглядел немного нервным и неуверенным в себе.

Дерек вдруг осознал, что он, быть может, слишком напирает? Кора как-то упоминала, что он бывает властным и подавляющим. Потому он сделал шаг назад, опасаясь, что напугал Стайлза.

– Пойдем кататься на коньках, – пробормотал Дерек, сам не зная, зачем это сделал. Он ведь даже не любил кататься.  
– Окей, – с легкостью согласился Стайлз, – но спешу предупредить тебя, что я катаюсь так себе.  
– Как и я.

Дерек заплатил за обоих, отказавшись принять деньги Стайлза, когда тот предложил. Потом они ступили на лед. За всю жизнь он выбирался на каток от силы пару раз с Корой и Лорой, потому никогда не был особо в этом хорош. Несмотря на внешность, он не был склонен к спорту и слишком активному образу жизни. Люди всегда предрекали ему успехи в спорте, но его весьма короткое пребывание в Младшей Лиге доказало обратное. Дерек был музыкантом до мозга костей. Именно музыка была его призванием.

– Да ладно, – сказал Дерек, оглянувшись и увидев, что Стайлз так и не вступил на лед. – Только не говори, что боишься.  
– Я не боюсь.

Дерек вызывающе приподнял бровь и покатился задом наперед… чтобы затем наехать на небольшую ямку и плюхнуться на задницу.

– Оуч, – промычал он, когда Стайлз засмеялся. Но его тактика сработала, Стайлз вышел на лед и неуверенно покатился к нему.

Когда Стайлз подъехал поближе, он остановился и предложил Дереку руку.

– Мне кажется, ты создал затор на катке.  
– Это была плохая идея, – вздохнул Дерек, поднимаясь со льда.  
Стайлз пожал плечами и взял ладонь Дерека, вновь переплетая их пальцы вместе.  
– Ну не знаю, по мне так замечательная.

Они катались по катку, держась за руки. Пусть они и не были великими фигуристами, Дерек в какой-то момент понял, что ему глубоко на это наплевать. Стайлз выглядел невероятно счастливым, даже несмотря на то, что упал два раза. Дерек даже пытался его поймать, но в итоге оба оказались на льду. В общем и целом, вышло не так уж и плохо. Конечно, скорее всего к утру на его заднице расцветет огромный синяк, но при падении Стайлз упал сверху на Дерека, а тот вовсе не был против того. Вот ни капли.

Дерек не обращал внимания ни на кого, кроме Стайлза, – он не мог отвести от него взгляда.

***  
Как Стайлз запомнил события давно минувших дней:  
Он встретил объективно самого красивого парня в своей жизни за два дня до Рождества в Саксе и сделал вид, что полный профан в фигурном катании.

Это был уже не первый раз, когда он притворялся, что не умеет кататься. Дело в том, что другие становились очень нервными, когда узнавали, что он фигурист, и были жутко сконфужены, когда он сообщал им о своем положении в национальном рейтинге. Как-то раз он уже прокололся на подобном свидании. И оно окончилось на зловещей ноте.

Не то чтобы Стайлз часто ходил на свидания – напряженный тренировочный процесс такого просто не предполагал. Да и сегодня ему следовало бы провести день на катке. В прошлом месяце он взял “золото” на Тихоокеанских региональных соревнованиях, а в конце января у него Всеамериканский турнир. Но ведь до Рождества всего два дня, а Дерек был... идеальным.

Дерек не был просто горячим, потому что, давайте начистоту? Стайлз знал много горячих парней. Нет, в нем было нечто особенное. Собственно говоря, по этой причине он и решил подкатить к Дереку тогда, в магазине. Стайлз не мог не умилиться Дереку, стоящему с видом потерянного щеночка перед всеми этими дорогущими шарфами. И после слов, что тот искал подарок своей сестре, Стайлз был сражен наповал.

И вот он, Стайлз, катается с Дереком вокруг большой елки в Рокфеллер-центре, совсем как в этих жутко сопливых рождественских фильмах. Но он не мог отрицать, что это самая потрясающе-романтичная вещь за все его немногочисленные свидания. 

Оттого не было ничего удивительного в том, что он решил не портить момент со своим “О, кстати, я пытаюсь отобраться (пробиться) на Олимпиаду”, что совершенно точно убило бы весь романтический настрой парня. Стайлз катался плохо и даже пару раз упал, но так, чтобы не повредить себе чего-нибудь ненароком. Один раз Дерек даже успел его поймать и держал в своих больших, надежных руках; они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Этот момент окупил все предыдущие падения. Дерек был так близко, что Стайлз мог разглядеть зелено-желтые блики гирлянды, мерцающие в глубине его зрачков. Ему хотелось прижаться поближе, ощутить колючую щетину на своих щеках и поцеловать эти потрясающие, чуть потрескавшиеся губы. 

Они катались больше часа, пока их лица не раскраснелись от холода, а сами они не продрогли. Затем они вернули свои коньки в пункт проката (господи, как же Стайлз ненавидел это убогое подобие коньков; его тренер убил бы его, если бы узнал, что он выходил в них на лед) и надели свою обувь. Перед уходом они вновь подошли поближе посмотреть на елку.

– Так что же в нем такого особенного? – спросил Дерек, оглядывая оценивающим взглядом величественное дерево, раскинувшееся перед ними.  
– Моя мама любила его, – объяснил Стайлз, улыбаясь. – Мне было около восьми, когда мы приехали сюда на Рождество. Ей хотелось увидеть елку и то, как я катаюсь в Рокфеллер-центре до того, как она умрет.

То Рождество он помнил так отчетливо, как ни одно другое. Его мать была больна, ей оставалась буквально пара месяцев жизни. Потому отец выполнил ее желание побывать в зимнем Нью-Йорке и посмотреть на Стайлза, катающегося в этом прекрасном месте. Она словно знала, что тот станет профессиональным фигуристом.

– И она увидела? – тихо поинтересовался Дерек.  
– Увидела, – кивнул Стайлз, улыбаясь немного грустно. – Пойдем, а то я немного подпортил нам настроение.  
– Вовсе нет. По крайней мере я не против, – Дерек ободряюще сжал ему руку, и в этот момент Стайлз понял, что окончательно в него влюбился. Пока они шли по направлению к кофейне, Дерек рассказывал о своей семье.  
– У тебя огромная семья, – засмеялся Стайлз, когда Дерек поведал о том, в какой бедлам превращался дом, стоило двадцати его братьям, сестрам и кузенам собраться вместе на Рождество. – У нас все по-тихому: чаще всего только мы с отцом. Иногда присоединяются мой лучший друг и его мама. У Скотта первые серьезные и долгие отношения, я пока не встречал ее, завтра официальное знакомство.   
– Почему же у тебя нет серьезных отношений с девушкой или парнем? – спросил Дерек.  
– Могу задать тебе тот же вопрос, – парировал Стайлз. – А ведь ты старше меня.  
– Тушé! – засмеялся Дерек. – Из-за работы. Я слишком занят, в постоянных разъездах.  
– Та же фигня. Нет времени на подобные вещи, – соглашаясь, кивнул Стайлз.

Дерек чуть приблизился и нежно провел своим носом по виску Стайлза.

– Сегодняшний день – исключение, – прошептал он Стайлзу на ухо, открывая дверь в кофейню. По телу Стайлза пробежала легкая дрожь, место, где касался его Дерек, слегка покалывало. Стайлз купил им обоим по кофе, чтобы рассчитаться с Дереком за каток. 

– Пряный латте-эггног, – объявил Стайлз, вручая Дереку его чашку. – Он божественен.

Дерек проигнорировал чашку, вместо этого наклонившись вперед и поцеловав Стайлза. Тот удивился нежности поцелуя. Он был сладким и приятным, и Стайлзу хотелось большего. Он ухватился за ворот футболки Дерека и подтянул его к себе поближе. Они нашли занятие поинтереснее, чем распитие кофе.

– И что это было? – широко улыбнулся Стайлз, когда они оторвались друг от друга.  
– Твои губы выглядели замерзшими, – хмыкнул Дерек.  
– И поэтому ты решил их согреть? – со смешком спросил Стайлз.  
– Это средство будет поэффективнее кофе, зуб даю, – кивнул Дерек.

Стайлз закатил глаза. Что это за подкаты уровня старшей школы? Но Стайлз был достаточно простым, и ему нравилось такое. И ему было не стыдно за это.

– Пойдем, – сказал Стайлз, вновь подхватывая Дерека под руку. – Я голодный как волк. Я знаю тележку с едой, где продается самый лучший в мире тако – пальчики оближешь!  
– Настоящий тако, – спросил Дерек, когда они вышли из кофейни. – Или хипстерский тако?  
– Что за нахрен “хипстерский тако”? Это что вообще такое? – недоуменно переспросил Стайлз.  
– Ну, знаешь, тако с тушеной говядиной или соусом ранч вместо сметаны. Тако идеален тем, что он прост в приготовлении, – воодушевленно объяснял ему Дерек. – Лепешка, сметана, сыр, салат и мясо. Без разницы какое: будь то говядина, курица, рыба или свинина. Суть лишь в том, что идеальный рецепт включает в себя именно эти ингредиенты. Тут как с пиццей. Состав ингредиентов был написан на небесах, не иначе. Ты не имеешь права ничего заменять или убирать – это против природы.

Стайлз просто уставился на Дерека. Это была самая длинная фраза с самого начала их встречи, и она была о тако. С каждой молчаливой секундой, что Стайлз пялился на Дерека, уши того все сильнее переходили из розового в алый оттенок. Очаровательно. 

– У тебя сильные чувства к тако.  
– Ну, ты сам понимаешь, это же тако.

Стайлз засмеялся и поцеловал Дерека в щеку.  
– Это аутентичные мексиканские тако. Тебе они понравятся! Хотя сейчас я в этом не очень-то уверен, вдруг ты их возненавидишь? Ты супер-эксперт в области тако.   
– Заткнись. Хипстерские тако очень даже ничего, загвоздка лишь в том, что это не тако, – Стайлз хрюкнул от смеха.

Тележка с едой находилась на другой стороне улицы. Там, где поток туристов был менее оживленным. Стайлза в нем именно это и привлекало – что об этом месте знали немногие. 

– Ты еще будешь мне за это благодарен, – авторитетно заявил он Дереку, когда они остановились возле корзины с тако. – Чесслово. Ежели нет, то наш разговор будет окончен, о великий критик тако.  
– Я не критик тако, – рыкнул Дерек, нетерпеливо ожидая, когда им дадут еду.  
– Меня не проведешь, большой парень, – Стайлз взял протянутую ему порцию с тако и отхватил огромный кусок. Как и всегда – идеально. Дерек же, наоборот, сначала внимательно рассмотрел свой тако, изучил, чем он был наполнен, а затем свернул наподобие буррито. – Богтымой, – застонал Стайлз. – Это всего лишь тако! Нельзя относиться к этому настолько серьезно!

Дерек смотрел на него исподлобья, и Стайлз не смог сдержать смеха. Хмурый Дерек – жутко милое зрелище. Тот наконец решился и тоже откусил от тако. Затем его лицо приняло выражение, полное блаженства. 

– Очень вкусно, – вынес вердикт он, когда прожевал.   
– Ну, а я что говорил, – ухмыльнулся Стайлз и отправил в рот последний кусок.  
– Надо бы запомнить это место, – одобрительно вымолвил Дерек, медленно и тщательно пережевывая еду, наслаждаясь моментом.

Пока они стояли там, на тротуаре, то успели обсудить все на свете – от книг до фильмов. Стайлз узнал, что Дерек был очень начитанным – значительно начитаннее его самого – и поступил в Джуллиард. У них были схожие вкусы в выборе фильмов, за исключением разве что любви Дерека к претенциозным картинам и стремным боевикам, и нездоровой тяги Стайлза к плохим комедиям.

– М-м, Джуллиард? – хмыкнул Стайлз, когда они выкинули мусор в бак, стоящий неподалеку от них. – Впечатляет. Что изучал?  
– Музыку.  
– Правда? Ты поешь? – Стайлз не мог представить Дерека поющим, но в то же время понимал, что люди не видели его в качестве фигуриста. Его хаотичные движения и придурковатое поведение точно не кричали о наличии в нем изящности.  
– Я играю на фортепиано, – просто ответил ему Дерек, когда они двинулись вниз по улице.  
– Правда? Это офигеть как круто! – воскликнул Стайлз. – Ты в этом хорош? В смысле – да, разумеется, ты хорош, раз тебя взяли в Джуллиард, но я имел в виду, чем ты занимаешься? Погоди, – Стайлз пихнул Дерека плечом, – пожалуйста, скажи, что играешь в дерьмовых залах ожидания в аэропортах или в торговых центрах перед Рождеством.  
– Нет, – Дерек закатил глаза. – Я играл в универмагах во время каникул, но таким не промышляю уже много лет.  
– Черт.  
– Играю для людей. Есть только ты и фортепиано, – начал Дерек. – Я, эм, не очень хорош в налаживании контакта с людьми. В основной массе меня считают грубым и неприветливым…  
– Правда, что ли? – добродушно поддел его Стайлз, вновь пихая плечом.  
– Но, стоит мне начать играть, все меняется, – Стайлз следил за лицом Дерека, которое дышало страстью по отношению к музыке. Вполне возможно, что Дерек поймет и его страстное увлечение? Если же нет, то Стайлз вряд ли увидится с ним вновь.  
– Я должен кое в чем признаться, – заявил он, неловко потерев шею. – Я умею кататься на коньках.  
– А?  
– Я специально падал. Я испортил огромное количество свиданий из-за своих способностей к катанию. В следующем месяце я участвую в Чемпионате США по фигурному катанию. Если выступлю хорошо, то смогу отобраться на Олимпиаду. 

Глаза Дерека едва ли не на лоб полезли.

– Матерь божья, ты серьезно? – Стайлз кивнул. – Вау! Невероятно! Я еще никогда не общался с профессиональным спортсменом.

Стайлз не смог удержаться от того, чтобы страстно поцеловать Дерека там, прямо посреди улицы. Когда он отстранился, Дерек спросил:

– Это в честь чего?  
– Люди обычно не называют меня спортсменом, – Стайлз смущенно улыбнулся. – Спасибо тебе за это.  
– Я все равно чувствую себя обманутым, – сказал Дерек, а потом насмешливо бросил: – Я так и не увидел, как ты катаешься. Думаю, это было бы справедливо, а ты как считаешь?  
– Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, – покачал головой Стайлз. – К тому же я все равно не смогу тебе ничего показать в Рокфеллер-центре.   
– Да ну, брось, – Дерек склонился к уху Стайлза, почти касаясь его губами. – Пожалуйста?  
– Вот ты задница.  
– Зато сработало, я прав?  
– Все еще задница, – вздохнул Стайлз. – Пойдем, знаю я одно местечко.

Они поехали на метро. Дерек прижался к Стайлзу, пока они ехали, и слушал его тихую речь. Вагон был почти пустой, но даже если бы дело обстояло наоборот, ему было бы все равно – уж точно не когда губы Дерека легко касались его щеки и шеи.  
Они приехали в одно из мест, где Стайлз когда-то тренировался. Он был знаком с охранником, так что их впустили без лишних вопросов. Стайлз нашел в кладовке пару тренировочных коньков и хотя они сидели не идеально (потому что они не были его), все же кое-что он мог показать.

– Ты носишь спандекс во время соревнований? – спросил Дерек. Плечом он прислонился к стене, руки скрестил перед собой. Стайлз прокатился туда-сюда, не спуская с него взгляда. Дерек ухмылялся, в его взгляде плясали чертята. – Пожалуйста, скажи, что на твоем костюме есть блестки и пайетки.   
– Знаешь, я ведь вовсе не обязан кататься для тебя, – как бы между прочим заметил Стайлз.

Музыки не было, потому он катался бездумно, не по программе. Сначала он просто кружил по катку, а затем выполнил пару простеньких упражнений. После того, как он разогрелся и попривык, то показал уже более серьезные движения, включая четверной аксель, над которым усердно работал в последнее время. Как и всегда, он немного запорол приземление, но исправил положение благодаря парочке тройных акселей и другими крутыми движениями. Когда он остановился прямо перед Дереком, то увидел в его глазах неописуемый восторг.

– Ты такой красивый! – восхитился Дерек, из-за чего Стайлз моментально покраснел.  
– Я хреново сделал четверной аксель, – скромно заметил он.  
– Неважно, – отмахнулся Дерек. – Ты потрясающий. 

Стайлз подкатился чуть ближе, чтобы поцеловать его. Затем они ушли с катка; было уже поздно. Меньше всего ему хотелось расставаться с Дереком, но у него был запланирован рейс на пять утра. 

– Кажется, мне тоже пора, – вздохнул Дерек. Они стояли на углу улицы неподалеку от катка. – Завтра я еду к своей семье.

Стайлз обхватил Дерека за шею, и тот обнял его в ответ, прижав к себе поближе. Стайлзу было безумно жаль, что на этом все, он больше никогда не увидит Дерека. Тот был хорош настолько, что Стайлз был почти готов забыть о правиле “никаких серьезных отношений”. Ключевое слово “почти”.

Чуть склонив голову, Стайлз поцеловал Дерека, впуская его горячий язык к себе в рот. Они простояли так долго – просто обнимаясь и целуясь. Из-за Дерека у него подкашивались коленки, желудок сжимался, а сердце стучало как бешеное. Когда они отлипли друг от друга, у Стайлза кружилась голова. Широко улыбнувшись, он поднял голову наверх.

– Смотри! Снег пошел.

Дерек наклонился к нему и сцеловал снежинки с ресниц Стайлза. 

– Спасибо тебе за сегодняшний день, – искренне поблагодарил Дерек, сделав шаг назад.  
– Я отлично провел время, – сказал Стайлз.  
– Удачи на отборочных, – пожелал Дерек, одновременно вскинув руку, подзывая к себе такси.  
– Спасибо, – такси остановилось возле бордюра. Стайлз рванул к Дереку и в последний раз поцеловал его.

Затем Дерек сел в машину, а Стайлз подумал: а не совершает ли он огромную ошибку, позволяя ему уехать? ***  
В том году Стайлз так и не отобрался на Олимпиаду. Он оказался внизу турнирной таблицы на отборочных, потому следующие четыре года он сосредоточился только лишь на фигурном катании.

Дерек встретил виолончелистку Пейдж, игравшую в Бостонском филармоническом оркестре. Они провстречались целых пять лет, но Дерек проводил большую часть времени в турне, разъезжая по всему миру, нежели с Пейдж. Она этого не заметила, ведь у нее самой был напряженный график выступлений с женским ансамблем. Они оба записали свои альбомы, Пейдж даже получила Грэмми. Во время церемонии Дерек находился в Австрии, потому она позвала с собой флейтиста, которого звали Юджином; впоследствии тот пригласил ее на ужин.

***  
– Я его знаю! – воскликнул Стайлз, застыв возле секции с инструментальной музыкой. Он зашел в магазин ради Скотта с Эллиссон, которым что-то понадобилось в отделе компьютеров.  
– А? – Скотт повернулся к нему и внимательно рассмотрел диск, стиснутый у Стайлза в руке. – Чего это ты держишь диск с фортепианной музыкой?  
– Это тот самый парень, – взгляд Стайлза горел от возбуждения, он не мог поверить своим глазам. – Дерек.  
– Рождественский парень? – спросила присоединившаяся к ним Эллисон. – Из Нью-Йорка?  
– Боже мой, только не этот парень. Снова. – Скотт мучительно застонал.  
– Что? – Стайлз вскинулся. – Что не так с Дереком?  
– Да ничего! – закатил глаза Скотт. – Стайлз, прошло уже три года, а ведь ты даже с ним не трахнулся. Почему ты все еще думаешь о нем?  
– А я считаю, что это очень мило, – улыбнулась Эллисон, приобняв Скотта. – Некоторые люди оставляют неизгладимые впечатления.  
– Я знал, что она понравилась мне не просто так! – с теплотой в голосе сказал Стайлз.  
– У меня тоже имеется парочка парней, которых я никогда не забуду, – Скотт с возмущением посмотрел на нее. – У меня была жизнь до тебя, Скотт.

– И кто же эти парни, о которых ты до сих пор думаешь? – требовательно спросил Скотт. Стайлз отвернулся, не вникая в их перепалку, обратно к полке с дисками. Помимо списка композиций на диске красовалось серьезное лицо Дерека. Да, он сказал, что пианист, но Стайлз все равно не ожидал такого.

Стайлз купил диск и поставил его в проигрыватель сразу же, как вернулся домой; он прослушал диск не менее трех раз. Стайлз не мог подобрать слова, чтобы объяснить все те чувства, которые испытывал, слушая игру Дерека. Он не очень хорошо разбирался в музыке, но страсть и чувства Стайлзу были не чужды. У него было так же с фигурным катанием.

***  
– Подожди, – остановил Дерек Пейдж, забрал у нее пульт и включил опять телевизор. – Он все-таки сделал это.  
– О чем ты? – спросила ничего не понимающая Пейдж.  
– Я знаю его, – Дерек указал на экран телевизора. Сколько бы лет ни прошло, он никогда не забудет этих глаз; или эту улыбку.   
– С.Стилински? – Пейдж повернулась к нему. – Ты знаешь фигуриста, участвующего в Олимпийских Играх?

Дерек кивнул и стал смотреть на Стайлза, который откатывал свою произвольную программу. Когда он только встретил Стайлза, тот пытался отобраться на Олимпиаду. Неужели и правда прошло так много времени? Ведь это были уже вторые Игры с их встречи. Дерек прикоснулся к своим губам и улыбнулся. Боже, а кажется, что это было только вчера.

Он сидел на краю дивана и напряженно наблюдал за Стайлзом, скользящим по льду. Некоторые движения показались ему смутно знакомыми, в этот раз Стайлз выполнял их профессионально; Дерек даже затаил дыхание, когда тот выполнял четверной аксель. Приземление вышло идеальным, он не совершил ни единой ошибки. 

– В этот раз ты ничего не запорол, – прошептал Дерек.  
– Откуда ты его знаешь? – спросила Пейдж после того, как Стайлзу выставили баллы. Дерек рассказал ей о той самой ночи. Он так давно не думал о нем – красивом парне с яркими глазами, который притворялся, будто бы не умеет кататься на коньках. Только Лора с Корой знали, что значила та ночь для него. 

Дерек посмотрел соревнования до конца, а с его лица никак не хотела слезать огромная улыбка, с которой он наблюдал за награждением, где Стайлз получил бронзовую медаль.

***  
Пейдж съехала годом позже, пока Дерек играл в Милане. Его это должно было задеть чуть сильнее, но все, о чем он мог думать в тот момент – клавиши из слоновой кости под его пальцами и его концерты, с которыми он объездил всю Европу.

Дерек заказал дорогое вино в баре, в котором позже тем же вечером встретил горячего итальянского парня. Они провели выходные в уютном шале в горах; тем временем Пейдж навсегда исчезла из жизни Дерека.   
Стайлз выиграл бронзу и готовился к следующим Играм. Он был женат на льду.

***  
– Мы с тобой почти не видимся, – надув губы, сказала Лидия, пока они шли в концертный зал со Стайлзом. – Ты всегда либо тренируешься, либо выступаешь в этом своем шоу. 

В том году Стайлз провел изрядное количество времени, разъезжая с выступлениями “Звезды на льду”, но сейчас он сосредоточился исключительно на подготовке к зимним Играм. Он поцеловал Лидию в висок.

– Знаю. Но Олимпиада уже в следующем году, и я должен выступить блестяще, если хочу снова попасть в сборную.   
– Я это прекрасно понимаю, просто соскучилась по тебе, – Лидия только-только обручилась, и Стайлз помог ей выбрать точную дату, когда он сможет пойти с ней на концерт.

Сам же Стайлз был одинок, в этом плане он был стабилен. У него была девушка, Хезер, которая, как и он, была фигуристкой. Они оба также участвовали в шоу, а еще готовились к отборочным, потому взяли перерыв в отношениях. Что не мешало им время от времени тренироваться вместе и заниматься сексом, вот только о золоте на Олимпиаде они переживали гораздо больше, нежели друг о друге. До нее была Малия, хоккеистка, но та переехала в Канаду, чтобы выступать за их сборную. Еще был Гринберг, спортивный комментатор, и продолжительные отношения с Итаном. Но они не были готовы мириться с лишениями, присущими спорту. Так что да, примерно поэтому Стайлз и был одинок. Проще было снять кого-то на ночь, нежели работать над отношениями. Все его бывшие партнеры либо не понимали его страсти, либо же были женаты на льду, как и он. 

– Итак, что мы будем сегодня смотреть? – спросил он сразу же, как они уселись на свои места. Лидия купила им билеты, а Стайлз надел смокинг. Он открыл программку, бегло просмотрел страницы, и тут его глаза наткнулись на знакомое имя. – Лидия…  
– Сюрприз? – улыбнулась она немного робко, когда он посмотрел на нее. – Я подумала, что ты будешь рад побывать на концерте своего Рождественского возлюбленного!  
– Да мне вообще плевать на него, – пробурчал Стайлз в ответ.  
– Сказал мужчина, у которого собрана полная коллекция его дисков, включая Рождественский альбом, – беззлобно поддела его Лидия. Стайлз не знал, чего хочется больше – побить ее или расцеловать.

Хотя они и сидели далеко, но Стайлз ощутил те же головокружительные чувства, что и тогда, в магазине, стоило лишь Дереку появиться на сцене. Боже, неужели ему тогда было всего восемнадцать? Стайлз следил за карьерой Дерека уже долгие годы, все еще думая о нем время от времени. Иногда он позволял себе представить, что было бы, дай он Дереку свой номер, или пригласи в своей номер в отеле. такие мысли проскакивали очень редко, так, иногда между бесконечной чередой тренировок и соревнований.

Перебирая пальцами по клавишам, Дерек творил настоящую магию: Стайлз не мог понять, как лишь один человек способен сотворить такую музыку при помощи всего двух рук. Это казалось невозможным, но каким-то образом музыка текла из-под пальцев Дерека рекой. Стайлз позволил мелодии опутать все его естество, он смотрел на напряженную спину и плавные движения рук. 

Было очень сложно поверить в то, что он держал эти самые пальцы в своих руках, что они касались его лица. Иногда Стайлз думал, что ему все приснилось.

***  
Брейден облокотилась на спинку кресла, успев заметить запрос Дерека в браузере до того, как он успел свернуть окно. 

– Ты смотришь рейтинг фигуристов?  
– Может быть, – Дерек вновь открыл окно с сайтом, когда Брейден улеглась на диванчике позади него.  
– С чего бы это? Не знала, что тебе нравится фигурное катание.  
– Только один конкретный фигурист.  
– Кто?  
– Стайлз Стилински, – Дерек открыл фанатский сайт Стайлза и включил видео с церемонии награждения последних Олимпийских Игр, где тот получил бронзу.  
– И как так получилось, что ты стал фанатом фигуриста? Это совсем...непохоже на тебя.

Дерек смотрел на выполнение Стайлзом четверного акселя.   
– Просто он старый друг.

***  
– Не думай, будто я не знаю, для чего ты здесь, – фыркнула Лора, когда ее муж Грег принес им миску с попкорном. – Стайлз сегодня участвует в соревнованиях.  
– Заткнись, – Дерек кинул в нее попкорном.  
– Ты не думал как-нибудь с ним связаться? – спросила Лора.  
– Ага, ведь это совсем не будет звучать крипово, – язвительно высказался Дерек. – Привет, Стайлз, возможно ты не помнишь, но мы провели целых шесть часов вместе примерно восемь лет назад, а еще я следил за твоей карьерой. Хочешь поужинать?  
– По мне, так звучит очень даже нормально, – закатила глаза Лора, но Дерек уже не слушал ее: началась короткая программа. 

Когда Стайлз вышел на лед, Дерек занервничал. Он смотрел, как тот разогревался, растягивал суставы, крутил головой. Его имя высветилось на экране и Дерек сразу же услышал, как Лора шумно вдохнула.

– Дерек, – ошеломленно выдохнула она.

Ему понадобилось время, чтобы осознать то, что он только что увидел. Под именем Стайлза шла строчка с композицией «“Лето-Весна”, Дерек Хейл». 

Это была его мелодия. Стайлз использовал его музыку для своей короткой программы на Олимпиаде. Дерек едва мог дышать, а на следующие несколько минут он был полностью погружен в единение Стайлза с его музыкой. Стайлз катался так, словно он и был музыкой, словно каждая нота и аккорд были с ним единым целым.

Стайлз взял золото. Он взял золото Олимпиады и сделал это, выступая под его, Дерека, песню. 

***  
Они находились в шикарном ресторане Сан-Франциско, Стайлз проставлялся и это был первый сбор его близких людей за долгое время. Он с улыбкой обвел взглядом стол, за которым сидела целая куча народа: его отец, Скотт с Эллисон и их дочь, Лидия с мужем, миссис МакКол и даже Крис и Виктория Ардженты. 

– Ты можешь научить меня кататься на коньках? – спросила его Мэдисон, дочь Скотта. – Папочка говорит, что ты в этом хорош.  
– Он и правда неплох, – заметил шериф. Стайлз на это фыркнул, а шериф едва удержался от глуповатой улыбки. Никто не гордился Стайлзом так, как его отец.

– Разумеется я могу научить тебя, – ответил девочке Стайлз. – Почту за честь. – Мэдисон смущенно улыбнулась и спряталась за маму.   
– Стайлз пытался научить и меня кататься, – вставил свою лепту Дэнни, парень Стайлза. – Только вот что-то вышло не очень.  
– Он хорош на поле для лакросса, но если надеть на него коньки – это сущая катастрофа! – засмеялся Стайлз.

– Интересно, есть ли у них рыбные тако, – задумчиво произнесла миссис МакКол, изучая меню. Стайлз улыбнулся про себя.  
– Я когда-нибудь рассказывал вам о парне, который был очень серьезно настроен по поводу тако у уличных продавцов и…  
– Да! – в унисон воскликнули почти все за столом.   
– О, – выдавил из себя Стайлз, моментально покраснев. Он спрятался за меню.  
– Я не слышал ничего об этом, – с улыбкой сказал Дэнни.  
– Эм, ну, в Нью-Йорке есть тележка со самым вкусным тако в мире, – неловко вымолвил Стайлз. – Как-то раз я был на свидании с парнем, который был полной задницей во мнении по поводу хипстерских тако…  
– Правда? Ты должен обязательно меня туда сводить, – Дэнни повернулся к своему меню, а Лидия взяла руку Стайлза под столом и крепко сжала.

***  
– Ты ужасно катаешься, дядя Дерек, – категорично заявила Бри, племянница Дерека, пока они катались по небольшого размера пруду. Он и не спорит: из него тот еще фигурист.  
– Я думал, что ты умеешь это делать хорошо, – поддержал сестру Джастин, катаясь вокруг нее. – Ты ведь все время говоришь о фигурном катании.  
– Да, дядя Дерек! – закивала головой Бри.  
– Мне всего-навсего очень нравится фигурное катание, – пожал плечами Дерек. Его парень, Джордан, помахал рукой из дальнего угла пруда, где тот разговаривал с Грегом, пока Дерек катался со своими племянниками.

***  
– Куда ты меня ведешь? – спросил Джордан, когда они шли уже чуть ли не по десятой улице; каждая была похожа на предыдущую. Дерек нахмурился. Он клянется – это должно быть где-то неподалеку!  
– Здесь должна быть тележка с едой, – воодушевленно объяснил он. – Где продают самые вкусные тако в мире!

Джордан подошел к нему сзади и приобнял.   
– Да уж, я знаю о твоих возвышенных чувствах к тако.  
– Заткнись, – огрызнулся Дерек, но потом повернул к нему голову и поцеловал. Через десять минут они все же отыскали тележку. – Ты будешь мне благодарен за это, – замотал головой он и купил им баскеты с тако.  
– Где ты узнал об этом месте? Ты вроде не фанат таких вот тележек, – спросил Джордан, как только доел свой тако.  
– Стайлз привел меня сюда.  
– Который фигурист?

Дерек кивнул.  
– Поверить не могу, что она все еще здесь. Прошло ведь почти десять лет.  
– Не надо недооценивать тележки с едой! – заявил Джордан. Дерек засмеялся и откусил от своего тако.

***  
Стайлз завоевал второе Олимпийское золото на следующих Играх. После этого он провел месяц на Карибах вместе с Дэнни, а год спустя объявил о завершении спортивной карьеры.

Дерек едва не женился на Дженнифер, после чего провел почти год в мировом турне. Он купил билеты на самолет Лоре и всей ее семье, а также Коре с ее мужем, чтобы те смогли провести с ним две недели в Тоскане. 

– Мне не нравилась Дженнифер, – призналась ему Кора, когда они сидели на веранде дома, снятого ими. Взгляды их были устремлены на виноградники. – Но тебе пора бы уже найти кого-то и остепениться.  
– Тебе уже тридцать шесть, Дерек, – проникновенно заметила Лора. – Разве это турне по Европе в одиночестве делает тебя счастливым?

Дерек понимал, что они желали ему только всего самого лучшего, но осознавал, что у него больше не было внутренних ресурсов для новых отношений. В какой-то момент он просто перестал видеть в них смысл. 

***  
Стайлз запомнил все примерно так:

За два дня до Рождества он зашел в кофейню за пряным латте-эгноггом. Он шел со встречи с потенциальным клиентом. После окончания своей карьеры он подался в тренеры.

Он уже шел к выходу, как вдруг кто-то окликнул его. Он обернулся, готовый поздороваться с одним из фанатов, которые изредка узнавали его на улице. Но позвал его вовсе не фанат. 

То был Дерек Хейл.  
– Дерек? – Стайлз чуть не уронил стаканчик с кофе. Дерек выглядел хорошо, несмотря на то, что прошло – сколько? Двенадцать лет? (прим.пер. и беты: В АЗКАБАНЕ!) Время оказалось к нему милосердно, и он был так же потрясающе красив, как и при их первой встрече.

Дерек быстро преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и, не успел Стайлз ничего сказать, как он обхватил его лицо ладонями и поцеловал. Стайлзу потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы отойти от шока, и затем он принялся страстно целовать того в ответ. В его голове крутились вопросы “Что, если?”, накопившиеся за все эти двенадцать лет.

– Поверить не могу, – выдохнул Дерек, стоило им разорвать поцелуй. – Не думал, что когда-нибудь увижу тебя вновь.  
– Поверить не могу, что ты все еще меня помнишь, – вторил ему Стайлз. В этот самый момент другой посетитель врезался в них и, обругав всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми оскорблениями, удалился.   
– Не хочешь уйти отсюда? – спросил Дерек. – У меня тут неподалеку квартира.

Они начали целоваться прямо в такси; их поцелуи были очень голодные, руки крепко сжимали друг друга в объятиях. Они остановились лишь в лифте, в котором они ехали с одной пожилой леди и ее маленькой собачкой. Это дало Стайлзу возможность хорошенько рассмотреть Дерека, осознать факт, что тот сейчас стоит не на сцене, а перед ним, и все это происходит по-настоящему.

Как только они вломились в квартиру, одежда полетела во все стороны. Дерек даже не смог найти в себе силы повернуть ключ, дабы закрыть дверь, в то время как Стайлз ртом орудовал у его члена. Дежать его член во рту оказалось намного круче, чем Стайлз себе представлял. Но даже это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что последовало далее – Дерек нагнул и хорошенько оттрахал его на своей кровати. 

После этого они голые и потные лежали, переплетя конечности. Дерек лежал на спине и смотрел в потолок; вокруг стояла тишина, не нарушаемая ничем, за исключением их тяжелого дыхания.

– Вообще-то, у меня мог быть парень или девушка, – выдал Стайлз, перекатившись на бок и подперев голову рукой. – Для тебя это нормально – вот так набрасываться на людей и зацеловывать их?  
– Ты – исключение из правил, – Дерек прошелся ладонью по мягким волосам Стайлза.  
– Я видел тебя на одном из твоих концертов, – Стайлз решил выложить все карты на стол. – Пару лет назад. Лидия меня затащила. Есть вероятность, что она нашла мою коллекцию дисков с музыкой некого Дерека Хейла.  
– Под одну из песен ты откатал программу на Олимпиаде, – заметил Дерек. Стайлз чувствовал, как его щеки запылали.  
– Значит, ты видел ее?  
– Ну, Олимпиаду показывали по всему миру, – Стайлз лихорадочно пытался придумать оправдание за использование его музыки, но в голову как назло ничего не шло. – Ты завоевал золотую медаль с этой композицией.  
– Ты видел мое выступление?  
– Я видел, как ты завоевал все три свои медали, – кивнул Дерек.

Стайлз спрятал улыбку, уткнувшись Дереку в грудь.  
– Какие же мы жалкие, – Дерек поцеловал его. – Знаешь, что сегодня за день?  
– Да.  
– И ты понимаешь, где мы встретились вновь, да?  
– Да.

Стайлз поднял голову и посмотрел Дереку прямо в глаза.  
– Что, как ты думаешь, это могло бы значить?

Дерек обхватил его лицо руками.  
– Все, что мы пожелаем.

Стайлз нахмурился.  
– Будет очень глупо, если я скажу, что судьба пытается нам что-то сказать?  
– Вовсе нет, – покачал головой Дерек и чуть придвинулся к Стайлзу, но остановился, едва касаясь своими губами его рта. Дерек находился так близко, что его теплое дыхание оседало на коже Стайлза, и тот мог разглядеть его длинные черные ресницы. Губы Стайлза дрожали в предвкушении. – Несмотря на миллионы людей в Нью-Йорке, тысячи различных заведений по всему городу, несмотря на все дни в году и минуты в сегодняшнем дне – мы все же оказались именно в этой кофейне.

– Я едва не упустил тебя, – в горле у Стайлза встал ком. – Я не заметил тебя, так что вполне мог просто пройти мимо, и мы бы больше никогда не встретились вновь.

– Тогда хорошо, что я все же смотрел, – у Дерека появились морщинки возле глаз от широкой искренней улыбки. Стайлз закатил глаза:  
– Ты все такой же сентиментальный.  
Дерек склонился к нему и поцеловал. Стайлз не верил в такие вещи, как судьба и предначертанность, зато верил в усердную работу и решительность. И потому это он был... не в состоянии объяснить.

Стайлз разорвал поцелуй и рассмеялся из-за недовольного вида Дерека. Он выглядел одновременно оскорбленным тем, что Стайлз перестал его целовать, и похожим на смущенного щеночка. 

– Твоя очередь, – сказал ему Стайлз, на что Дерек в недоумении посмотрел на него. Стайлз понял, что тот не чтец мыслей и залезть к нему в голову не может, потому уточнил: – На нашем первом свидании я катался на льду для тебя, но у меня не было шанса послушать, как ты играешь.  
– Ты же сказал, что был на моем концерте, – ухмыльнулся Дерек, за что Стайлз легонько шлепнул его по груди.  
– Это другое. Я хочу приватное представление только лишь для меня.

Дерек театрально вздохнул, но румянец на щеках и улыбка выдавали его с потрохами. Он встал с кровати и голым прошел в просторную гостиную, в это время Стайлз завороженно наблюдал за ним. Он подхватил одеяло, которое они в порыве страсти скинули в сторону двери и, укутавшись в него, последовал за Дереком. Когда он зашел в комнату, то увидел Дерека сидящим за роялем, и у него перехватило дыхание.

Дерек был прекрасен.

Он следил за тем, как Стайлз медленно подходит к музыкальному инструменту, а его пальцы лениво летали по клавишам, наигрывая какую-то спокойную мелодию. Его обнаженная кожа сильно контрастировала с черным роялем. Не говоря ни слова, он стал наигрывать другую мелодию, у которой был медленный, немного тягучий, приятный темп; он нарастал с каждой секундой, в музыку вплетались напряженные, эмоциональные нотки. Взгляд Стайлза был прикован к пальцам Дерека, которые с легкостью двигались по клавишам, нота за нотой. Это было похоже на катание – ощущать каждую секунду, каждое движение атома в своем теле. Стайлз вздрогнул и укутался в одеяло поплотнее.

Музыка наполняла пространство вокруг, а Стайлз исследовал взглядом тело Дерека. Натянутые линии сухожилий на руках и ногах, красивый рельеф мышц, ровные изгибы на торсе, изменчивость его тела во время игры – все это выглядело пленительно и было самой эротичной картиной, какую только видел Стайлз за всю свою жизнь.

Стоило музыке прекратиться, как его поглотило опустошающее чувство потери. Он хотел навечно остаться жить там, где пальцы Дерека соприкасались с клавишами и начиналась музыка. 

– Тебе... – немного неуверенно начал Дерек, а затем прочистил горло и уже чуть громче спросил: – Тебе понравилось?  
– Это было волшебно, – тихо ответил ему Стайлз. – Но я не узнаю мелодию.  
– Я пока еще не записал ее, – Дерек посмотрел на свои руки, передвигающиеся по инструменту в неком подобие танца.  
– Определенно стоит это сделать. Музыка потрясающая, – Стайлз сократил расстояние между ними и положил свою руку Дереку на плечо, а тот прижался к ней щекой. – Как назвал?  
– “Двадцать третье декабря”, – ответил Дерек, и сердце Стайлза защемило. – Но думаю поменять название на “Судьба”.

Стайлз не нашелся, что на это ответить. Благодаря музыке Дерека он наконец понял то, что пытался понять все эти годы. В конце концов, он ведь завоевал золото под одну из его композиций. Быть может, в ту ночь они осознавали, что между ними происходило нечто невероятное, и потому судьба решила свести их вместе спустя столько лет. Стайлз понимал, что в ту ночь они никак не смогли бы сойтись. Он ни за что не оставил бы годы тренировок и катания и очень сильно сомневался, что Дерек тоже решился бы так просто отказаться от своей карьеры.

Но сейчас – совсем другое дело. Наверное, к этому все и шло. Стайлз не знал, чему верить; он знал лишь то, что каким-то чудесным образом он сидел возле “Критика тако” из своих рассказов, возле пианиста, на концертах которого он бывал несколько раз, возле мужчины, которого не мог выбросить из своей головы долгие годы.

Дерек чуть развернулся и заключил Стайлза в объятия. Их взгляды, полные нежности и любви, пересеклись.   
– Останешься со мной сегодня?  
– Я и не собирался никуда уходить.

Они провели несколько минут в молчании, а после Дерек спросил:  
– Поедешь со мной к сестре?  
– Серьезно? – улыбнулся Стайлз.  
– Думаю, долгая поездка на машине поможет нам узнать друг друга получше, – Дерек склонился к его лицу и прижался приоткрытыми губами к щеке. – Потому что мне бы очень хотелось узнать тебя получше, Стайлз Стилински.

Стайлз, улыбнувшись, закусил губу.  
– Буду только рад.

Дерек поцеловал его.

***  
Дерек помнит все примерно так:

За два дня до Рождества он пошел купить себе кофе и встретил кареглазого парня, который притворился, будто плохо катается на коньках. Двенадцать лет спустя он пошел купить себе кофе и наконец-то полюбил.


End file.
